New mission: Into the woods of Demon World
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm
1. Chapter 1

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

Spirit World, Koenma's office.

" Alright Koenma, just what the hell is the problem this time?! " An angry young black-haired man by the name of Yusuke shouted out to his boss as he stood in front of his desk.

" I'll let you know when Botan gets here with Kurama. 'til then, sit down and shut up! " Koenma shouted back at the Spirit Detective.

As this was happening, Hiei and Kuwabara were sitting down and watching the scene, with a smirk on Hiei's face and an amused look in Kuwabara's eyes. Both not fighting with the other, they were too busy watching their friends fight.

Outside of the office,

Botan was walking down the hall with Kurama beside her, both looking ahead and heard the sounds from the office as they got closer to the two doors that led inside to it.

" Sounds like Yusuke got frustrated about the new mission, eh Kurama? " Botan asked her friend with a light giggle.

" Indeed. Shall we go in and face the noise or shall we wait it out? " Kurama asked as he chuckled.

" I think we should go in, otherwise the shouting won't stop. You know that Kurama. " Botan said as she continued to laugh and reach for the door handle and opened the door to the office.

As the door opened, all the shouting stopped and everyone turned to the two doors as one of them opened.

" About time you two showed up. What were you doing? Flirting with each other? " Yusuke asked, still angry with his boss.

Botan blushed when Yusuke said that, but quickly got rid of it before Yusuke saw it and made another embarassing comment.

Kurama had just the slighests of blushes on his face, but he too got rid of it for he too feared what else Yusuke might say.

" Well since everyone's here, I'll tell you about your mission. " Koenma started as he pushed a button on his desk and the tv screen came down and on it, there was a picture of a clear diamond.

" This is a crystal diamond. It was stolen from here a week ago and we need you guys to bring back, a wolf demon broke in and took it from our vault, we first thought it was just a regular diamond until my dad came back and found out about it being stolen. I asked him what it did and he said that this diamond has the power to increase the power level of it's owner by 3x it's normal level, but I told him a wolf demon had taken it. That only made more angry, because the wolf demon that had stolen it had a power level of A-class. "

" Did you say A-class? " Kuwabara asked with his voice shaking a little as he remembered Tougro.

" Yes. But he shouldn't be a problem for you boys like Tougro was. " Koenma stated.

" With all due respect Koenma. But have you ever dealt with a wolf demon before? " Kurama asked.

" We've dealt with them a few time's over the hundreds of years. Ask Botan, she's dated a wolf demon before right? " Koenma asked his best ferry girl.

" That wasn't me. That was my mother you idiot! " Botan shouted and everyone saw her eyes flash a very dark purple before she calmed down again.

_' Now that was weird. ' _The boys thought at the same time.

" Well anyway, you boys and girl go to the portal that'll take you to the last place the Spirit Defence Force spotted the wolf demon. And if you get seperated, keep your communiction mirriors on, we've had them improved last year, they have tracking devices in them. " Koenma said his last orders to the team and pushed the same button as before and the tv disappeared again.

The team then put on their serious faces and walked towards the office doors and out into the hallway, were Botan led them down another hallway that had two portals and above each one there was a name, the first one said Human the other had Demon, which is the one Botan went to.

" Wait a minute, if you guys have a portal to demon world then couldn't any demon get through? " Yusuke asked.

" We close it down and put strong seals on it so no demon, even S-class can get in, the same goes for the human world portal, but the wolf demon got in another way and we still haven't figured out how unless it was an inside job, eveyones being questioned, even the ferry girls. " Botan answered as they all got behind each other and walked through the portal.

**Here's ch. 1 Hope ya'll like it :)**

**And I'm sorry about any mis-spelled words, my spell check ain't working right :(**


	2. Lost

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

Ch. 2

As they came out onto the other side of the portal,

" What the hell! " Yusuke shouted as he saw what was in front of him and his friends.

" Of all the places that brat had to send us, it was here. " Hiei said in his usual tone of voice.

" I couldn't agree more. " Kurama said.

The reason for Yusuke's shout and the comments from Hiei and Kurama, was that when they had come out of the portal, they had walked into about 5ft. of snow and needless to say Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were a little upset, because Koenma never told them that they were going to be in snow or tell them to dress right for the conditions of the weather. And the other reason was because with this snow as high as it was, would make finding the wolf demon all the more difficult.

" Hey Hiei. "

" What is it you buffoon. " Hiei replied to Kuwabara.

" Why don't you melt the snow with your fire? " Kuwabara asked, this time with irratation in his voice.

" I'd rather save my energy when fighting that wolf demon instead. Just deal with it. " Hiei said back as he jumped up and landed in a tree that was near the group.

" You don't have to be so hateful about it. " Kuwabara commented as he and the rest of the team began walking in the 5ft. of snow, while Hiei jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

" W-W-Well, at least it's nice out, right? " Botan stuttered as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

5 minutes later,

SWISH! HOWL! SWIRL! ( sorry about the wind noises : Sweatdrop: )

" You just had to say it was nice out didn't you?! " Yusuke shouted out as the wind and snow swirled around them, blowing in their faces and putting hair in their faces, which was mainly Kurama, Botan, and Hiei; even though his hair stays up all the time, that doesn't mean it won't move like everyone elses hair, and he had came back down to the ground when the wind became to violent and causing the trees to sway a little to much for Hiei's liking.

And with all the wind blowing and snow moving around and blinding them, it also made everything even more colder and the snow more deeper.

Botan was just barely keeping up with her friends as she walked through the, now 7ft. of snow, her legs were starting to turn as blue as her hair, because for this mission; instead of wearing her usual blue jean pants, she wore black jean **shorts** and a white undershirt, which is thin and not a good thing to wear in the snow.

But the other's weren't having any trouble walking in the snow, because all four of them were wearing pants, Yusuke in his usual jeans and white t-shirt, Kuwabara in a light purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans, Hiei in his usual black out-fit, and Kurama in a navy blue t-shirt and slightly baggy black jeans. And it also helped that they were wearing hiking boots, because they have a good grip when walking up hill or in snow, but unforunately Botan was wear snickers and she kept slipping and sliding down in the snow every now and then.

" I think it would be wise to find some kind of shelter and wait out this storm! " Kurama shouted over the howling wind to the group's leader, as he continued to walk.

" I agree with Kurama, Yusuke, that wolf demon couldn't have gotten far in this storm either. " Kuwabara shouted in agreement with his friend.

Even Hiei agreed, " I hate to admit it but I agree with the Fox **and** the buffoon. " He said as his Jagon eye began to glow.

" Alright you guys win, you find anything Hiei? " Yusuke shouted back as he stopped along with his friends, waiting for what Hiei said.

" Yes, there's a small cave to the right of us, it's not that far from here, its not much but it'll block out the cold wind. " Hiei shouted his answer and turned to his right and began leading his friends to the cave he found.

But Kurama had a bad feeling as they keep walking towards the cave, he used his senses to see if there was any danger but he couldn't find anythin threatening. _' Besides, Hiei would have told us if there was anything wrong. ' _Kurama thought, _' But why do I feel as though something is out place? ' _He continued his thoughts as he and the others got to the cave and surprisingly there was some sticks and leaves scattered all over the cave floor.

" Well I guess we stay here and start a fire. " Yusuke said as he began to gather the sticks and leaves.

" Hey guys. Where's Botan? " Kuwabara asked as he looked around the cave with what little light there was.

" Huh? " Yusuke said as he too looked around, " Hey Botan! Where are you?! " He shouted, his voice echoing off the cave walls.

Silence.

" You don't think a demon got her do you? " Kuwabara asked worriedly.

" I don't think so...That means we left her outside in that damn storm! " Yusuke shouted as he turned to go back into the snow storm but was stopped by Hiei.

" Get outta the way Hiei! Botan could be a frozen block of ice by now! And no offence to Yukina. " Yusuke shouted to the Fire demon but said the last part in a whisper, because Hiei's little sister is an ice demon.

" None taken. And I wouldn't worry about the onna. Kurama already left to go get her. " Hiei replied in his usual tone, now that they aren't in the howling winds.

" What? When did he leave? " Kuwabara asked.

" He left the moment you asked where the onna was. " Hiei said as he walked over to the wall and sat down, flicking his wrist and the small pile of leaves and sticks, Yusuke gathered turned into a small fire, which, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to and put their hands to it.

" I think we should go help Fox boy. " Yusuke said as he got some feeling back in his hands.

" Don't worry Detective, Fox won't anything happen to the ferry girl. " Hiei said with his eyes closed and ignoring his friends odd and confused looks, all the while smirking mentally, knowing the reason as to why the fox left in such a hurry.

**Here's ch.2 hope ya'll like it :)**

**And as always, thank you BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER for your review last ch. and any others who reviewed as well.**

**And I'm also sorry again if any of my words are mis-spelled,stupid spell-check X**


	3. Found

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_" Don't worry Detective, Fox won't anything happen to the ferry girl. " Hiei said with his eyes closed and ignoring his friends odd and confused looks, all the while smirking mentally, knowing the reason as to why the fox left in such a hurry._

--

The moment Kurama had heard what Kuwabara asked, he quickly ran back into the freezing wind and snow to find Botan, ignoring the cold weather and following what little impressions was left from their short walk to the cave.

_**' Can't you go any faster?! ' **_His demon side shouted in the back of mind. _' I'd do much better if the snow wasn't so damn high! And the fact that our tracks are no longer visible, it makes it all the more harder to find her! ' _Kurama shouted back to his demon side as he came out from the woods and back out into the open field he and his friends were in before Hiei told them of the cave.

" Botan! " Kurama shouted, hoping that she hadn't passed out in the snow.

The only answer he got was just the howling wind and the snow hitting him in the face along with his hair, which made his vision all the more poor in the blizzard.

With the howling wind his only answer, Kurama became all the more worried and so did his demon side, _**' Shuuichi. Let me out, I can find her better and faster than you can. ' **_Yoko said to his human side.

_' I can't do that Yoko. ' _Kurama said to his demon side as he continued in the waist high snow.

_**' You need my strength to find her. And you know my senses are more equipt for this weather. Now let me out! ' **_Yoko shouted the last part to his human side getting more frustrated with him, because he was taking too long to walk through the snow that was slowing him down and keeping him from getting to the girl he and his human side loved every dearly and cared for very much.

_' Very well. But when you find her, don't do anything to her but keeping her warm, understand? ' _Kurama said back and finally gave the full contorl over his body to the fox demon and last thing he heard before his demon side closed him off from the world was, _**' I intend to. ' **_and that was it.

With Yoko in full control, he quickly picked up Botan's scent and realized how close his human side had almost passed her by, for she was just a 1ft away from him and he quickly began to uncover her from the snow, when he finally got her out of the snow and holding her to him, he quickly looked down and saw that she was nearly the same shade of blue as her hair and thanked all that is holy that Botan wasn't completely human, because she was, she would have been dead from all that snow on top of her, he noticed that her lips were a slight purple color and grew more concerned for her and quickly used his more than slightly sharpened eye sight to find some type of shelter that might be closer than the cave Hiei had found and he was pleased to spot a dark place in the woods and quickly began walking towards it, as he did, he noticed plants moving and realized that he was in his old territory and that the cave in front of him was his old lair.

_**' Good, then Botan has a better chance at living than me building just a fire and no other way to keep her warm...Well other than striping her and myself down and holding her to me. ' **_Yoko thought with a smirk on his face but quickly banished those kinds of thoughts and quickly made it inside his lair and commanded his plants to block the lair's entrance, knocking off the cold air greatly.

" Now where is that bed at? " Yoko said to himself as he walked down into the tunnels that made up his old home, noticing that Botan had begun to shiver, he knew that her body temperature was coming back to normal, slowly, but it was coming back.

He continued to walk down into the tunnels passing sereval doorways, even though he knew that they had beds in them, which he stored away in case his current bed wore out. He went further down and passing the rooms that hide all of the treasures he had stolen and into the last doorway that was the main room in the lair and his master chambers.

Moving the fur skin of a bear demon nailed to each side of the doorway and going in, the moment he did, the plants that glow, ( can't remember the name:( ) came to life and brighten the room for their master and the woman in his arms.

Yoko walked over to his bedside and laid Botan down on the floor, pulling her wet blue hair out if it's usual pony tail and began taking the rest of her wet clothes off, using all of his control to not look at the deity as he did so.

After he had her striped out of her wet clothes he went to the make-shift closet he carved out himself and got a spare tunic out and wrapped her in it and picked her up once more and placed her in his bed and covered her with the blankets and furs he had on it and then went to a shelf and got a jar down and opened it and got a few seeds out and placed them in a darken place on the cave floor and feed them his energy and they came to life, the plants glowing a bright red color all the way down to the floor and giving off heat, warming the room greatly, but not enough to cause it's occupants to sweat, just to keep them warm.

Laying the clothes he had striped Botan of and placing them near the plants to dry them out and went back over to his closet and getting a fresh new white out-fit and leaving the room to changed into them, came back and walked over to the other side of his bed, pulled the blankets back and got in, wrapping his arms around Botan to keep her from shaking, which she doing alot of. And feel asleep with her in his arms, hoping she'll wake up and greet him with a warm smile, the kind she always gave his human side.

**Here another ch. Hope ya'll like it :)**

**And as always, thank you BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, AND RUBYRED517 and any others for your reviews last chapter/s :)**

**And I'm sorry again for the mis-spelled words. Stupid spell-check X **


	4. Waking up

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_Laying the clothes he had striped Botan of and placeing them dowm near the plants to dry them out and going back over to his closet and getting a fresh new white out-fit and leaving the room and changed into them and came back and walked over to the other side of his bed and pulled the blankets back and got in, wrapping his arms around Botan to keep her from shaking, which she doing alot of. And feel asleep with her in his arms, hoping she'll wake up and greet him with a warm smile, the kind she always gave his human side._

--

Botan felt strangely warm, concidering the last thing she remembered was falling into the freezing snow, as her body was waking up and her mind coming back to the world again, she noticed a few things, one being that she was in a bed with fur and blankets covering her, the other was that she wasn't wearing her out-fit and in something completely different, the last was a slightly muscled arm around her waist.

Which caused her to panic, slightly. She tried to turn to see who had a hold of her and felt her hair on her neck , realizing that it had come undone or whoever had a hold of her had done it themselves.

But as she started to turn, the arm around her waist tightened and she felt claws digging into the other side of her waist and knew that whoever has their arm around her was a demon and that caused her to become frightened, that is until she smelt a familiar smell, roses.

After smelling the scent, she calmed down, but was still frightened because she knew that it wasn't Kurama's human side that was beside her, it was his demon side, Yoko Kurama.

Yoko had felt and smelled Botan waking up and pretended to be asleep, waiting to see her reaction, he was surprised when she didn't scream out and start running away. But he did smell her fear and heard her heart racing as she felt his claws in her side as he tighened his hold her, and continued to wait and see what she would do. As he listened, he heard her take in a deep breathe and her heart rate slowed down, that was when he knew that she knew who was with her and that she was safe.

Well that's what he thought until he realized that her scent of fear was still there and was now mixed with nervousness, wanting to ease her fear and not have her run away from him like all of the others who feared him, he put his other arm under her and turned her over so that she was now facing him, eyes open, with fear in them.

Yoko opened his own eyes and saw the fear there and wanted it to go away, " Botan. Please don't look at me like that. I've had too many fear me as it is, I don't want you to fear me as well. " He told her as he moved some of her hair away from her beautiful face, noticing that her purple eyes followed every move his clawed hand made.

" Please stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you. I meant what I said, I don't want you to fear me Botan. " Yoko said again in a soothing voice, one, Botan had never thought the fox demon before her could even do, concidering he was rumored to be the most cold-hearted and cold-blooded demon to ever live in the Demon World.

" I'm sorry. " she told him as she placed her hand on his hand as it stopped on top of her ear as he kept soothing out her slightly knotted hair back.

" You don't have to apologize Botan. You should know that I would never hurt those that I care for. " _**' Or love. ' **_He added in his mind.

" So where are we? " Botan asked him as she looked around the room they were in.

" My old home. I spotted it in the blizzard, I had my plants cover up the entrance and had some of my fire plants heat up the room and have your clothes dry out as well. " Yoko explained to her.

" Oh, I see...Wait. My clothes..." Botan replied as she lifted up the covers and noticed that she was wearing what looked like Yoko's tunic around her like a make-shift dress.

But before she could even get a word out that the fox was probably a pervert, which he was; but she didn't need to know that; He beat her to it.

" I didn't look. I give you my word. " He said as he saw her face get red and he smelled her embrassment and anger coming to the surface.

" You had better not of Fox! Because if I find out you did and you lied to me, I'll hit you so hard in the head that your mother won't know who you are! " She threaten him, with anger in her eyes.

Yoko had amusement in his eyes as he responded, " Hey, leave my mother outta this! " And as he said this he had a slight smirk on his handsome face.

Botan ducked her head down, hiding her face so that the fox didn't see her blush.

**Here's ch. 4 Hope ya'll like it and I hope it short.**

**And as I always do, thank you BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, RUBYRED517 and any others for your reviews last ch./s :)**

**And I'm still sorry about the mis-spelled words again :(**


	5. A little fun and love

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_Botan ducked her head down, hiding her face so that the fox didn't see her blush._

--

The Fox demon had another amused expression on his face as he saw the girl he loved blush at what he had said to her.

" Are you hungry Botan? " He asked her as he raised up and leaned on his elbow, staring at her with a small glint in his golden yellow eyes.

" A little. " She replied as she looked up at him, her blush barely visible.

Yoko nodded his head and got up, going over to another carved out part of the room and getting something out of it and bringing it back.

" Here you go. " He said as sat back down on the edge of the bed.

" What about you? " She asked him as she began to unwrap the small package that Yoko had tossed her.

" Demon remember? I can go days with out food. " He replied.

" Yes. But up to a point. " She replied back with a little tease in her voice, which caused the fox beside her to smile slighty.

" You should never tease a fox Botan, demon or not. " He told her in that deep voice she liked so much.

" Really? Why's that I wonder? " She asked as she put the food in her mouth, not bothering to look at what she was eating.

Yoko got a mischiefvous look in his eyes as he smirked and began to crawl towards Botan as she finished the food without even knowing it as she watched him come towards her.

" Kurama? What are you doing? " She asked as she got a little frighten by the look she saw in his gold eyes.

Yoko didn't answer her, he just kept crawling towards her, until he finally, and nearly was, on top of her, placing his hands to her sides, " You want to know why you don't tease a fox right? " He asked as he stared into her purple eyes.

" Uh, sure. " She replied, and then she felt his clawed hands moving up and down on her sides and she tried her hardest to not laugh at what he was doing,

He was tickleing her, mercilously.

" K-Ku-Kurama! S-S-St-Stop i-it! " She said through her laughs and giggles.

" Well this is what happens, they tease you right back. " He said with a smile on his face as he watched her laugh and move beneathe him as he tickled her, moving his hands up and down her sides, mindful of his claws as he did so.

When he finally did stop his attack on her, Botan's face was completely red in the face and out of breathe.

As he stared, he couldn't help but stare at her, amazed by how beatiful she looked and as she looked up at him, she noticed how his eyes was shinning with a warmth, she had never seen before in them and that also means his human side's beatiful bottle green eyes as well.

Forgetting themselves for just a small moment, which is all they needed, they leaned in on the other and kissed for the first time.

It started out slowly for the both of them, but then it started to get more heated, however, it didn't last very long and Yoko pulled away before he completely lost control of his emotions and body. He then got up and left the room, leaving Botan alone to wonder what had come over the handsome fox that had just kissed her with such a firey passion and then leave in a blink of an eye.

**Here's another ch. for ya'll, hope it ain't too short :)**

**And as always, thank you DELA490, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, RUBYRED517, SANTI LESTARI, SABSB-CHAN, AND CHCANA300 and any others for your reveiws last ch./s :)**

**And i'm still sorry for the mis-spelled words, stupid spell-check XP**


	6. A hot spring and questions

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_It started out slowly for the both of them, but then it started to get more heated, but it didn't last very long and Yoko pulled away before he completely lost control of his emotions and body. He then got up and left the room, leaving Botan alone to wonder what had come over the handsome fox that had just kissed her with such a firey passion and then leave in a blink of an eye._

--

_**' I'm such an idiot! ' **_Yoko thought angerily as he walked through the tunnels of his home, _**' Why did I do that?! She probably thinks I'm a perverted jerk taking advantage of her! ' **_He continued.

With Botan,

_' Why did he leave like that? And why did he stop kissing me? ' _Botan thought as she stood up from the bed, _' I was begining to like it, alot. ' _She continued as she began to blush at the last thought as she too left the room and began to search out the fox demon, following his tracks in the dirt covered floor of the cave.

Back with Kurama,

He continued walking down into the tunnels, unaware that Botan was following his tracks as he did so.

_**' Maybe I should go back and apologize? Say it didn't mean anything and was caught up in the moment, Yeah that'll work. Ah who am I kidding! It did mean something, well to me it did, but to her, she probably felt violated, being kissed by a cold-hearted bastard like me. ' **_

As he was thinking this, he stopped for a moment and realized that he had come to a door he rarely, if ever, used.

Back to Botan,

_' I wonder how far he went? I mean this place can't be that big, can it? ' _Botan asked herself as she continued to walk and follow Yoko's tracks.

10 minutes later,

_' Ok, maybe it is pretty big. ' _Botan thought again and continued to follow the fox demon's tracks until she came to a door that had his tracks under it.

" Now I wonder why he went in there for? " She muttered to herself.

Before Botan showed up...

The door that he was looking at was a door that led to the hot spring that he had found when he first made this cave his home.

_**' Might as well go take a bath and relax a bit before I go back to my ma...Ugh! My FRIEND! ' **_Yoko thought as he opened and closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it and walked over to the edge of the medium sized pool in the middle of the room and took off his clothes and shoes and stepped into the warm water, he stood there for a moment and then took a deep breathe and dived under the water, even though it looked small on top, it was very big and deep underneath.

On the surface,

Botan opened the door and saw that there was a hot spring in the middle of the room, but didn't see Kurama, she then looked down and saw that his out-fit and shoes was lying on the floor and realized that the Fox had probably went for a swim in the water, which she thought was a bit strange, the water didn't even look that big enough to go swimming in, but then again, looks can be disevening.

She walked over to the water and saw with what little there was, that the spring was indeed bigger and deeper than what she thought.

_' I wonder if...No, I better wait. I don't think Kurama would like me to do that and embrass him. But then again, I probably won't be the first female to see him like " that " ' _Botan thought as she sat herself down and waited for the fox demon to resurface and get an explaination as to why the demon had kissed her like he did and then just leave her like that.

While Botan waited, Kurama swam for another 3 minutes until he felt that his lungs couldn't take the abuse any more and began swimming back up to the surface, using his demon speed to get him there.

When he got to the surface, he heard someone gasp and quickly looked over to the source,

" B-Botan? " He said, shocked that she had followed him.

Botan didn't answer, she just stared at how well toned his chest, abs, and arms were. She knew he would have a well toned body since he trains and fights the way he does, but she didn't know how well toned he really was and she felt another blush coming to her face as she saw the demon coming towards her.

" What are you doing here? I thought you would stay away from me after...after what I did earlier. " He asked and said to her, stopping at the edge of the water, crossing his arms and placing his head on them and moving some of his wet silver hair out of his eyes.

Shaking her head, Botan looked into Kurama's golden eyes and asked, " That's why I'm here. Why did you kiss me Kurama? "

**Cliffy:) Hope ya'll like this ch. And I'm sorry if the last ch. was short and I hope this one's a little bit or not more longer then it.**

**And as always, thank you, DELA490, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, RUBYRED517, SANTI LESTARI, SABSB-CHAN, and CHICAN300 for your reviews last ch./s.**

**And I'm still sorry for the mis-spelled words, stupid spell-check XP**


	7. answers and romance

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_" What are you doing here? I thought you would stay away from me after...after what I did earlier. " He asked and said to her, stopping at the edge of the water, crossing his arms and placing his head on them and moving some of his wet silver hair out of his eyes._

_Shaking her head, Botan looked into Kurama's golden eyes and asked, " That's why I'm here. Why did you kiss me Kurama? "_

--

Yoko stared at her for a moment, then turned his head to the side on his arms, staring at the cave wall, a frown on his face.

" Kurama. Answer me. " Botan said, a little desperation in her voice.

Kurama didn't answer, he just kept staring at the cave wall, not trusting his voice to talk back at the woman facing his turned head.

Botan waited to see if he would answer, but he didn't. " Is it something I did? " She asked him.

" No. It's what I did. " He answered finally, keeping his eyes on the wall, fearing that if he looked at her, he would lose control of his body and emotions again and drag her into the spring with him and...

He forced himself to stop his train of thought there, he really didn't want those kinds of thoughts running through his head when the source of his desires was not even 2ft. away from him, staring at him and wanting an explaination for his behavior earlier.

" What do you mean? I kissed you right back in case you forgot mister! " She retorted back, her face taking on an angry look that both Yoko and his human side thought as rather attractive on her beatiful face.

" That wasn't it at all! I lost control alright! I let my emotions get the better of me and...I wanted to just kiss you senseless. " Yoko shouted out, facing her and softly saying the last part of the sentence, so softly, Botan almost missed it.

" Why? " She asked him, " Why did you want to kiss me? " She asked her earlier question.

" I can't tell you. Because then you'll hate me. " He told her, pushing against the edge of the spring and went to the middle of the spring.

_**' Maybe she'll go and I can collect my thoughts on the matter. ' **_Yoko thought to himself, he was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud splash and looked over to were Botan was, the key word being ' was '.

_**' Huh? ' **_Was the first thought in his mind as he took a breathe and dived under the water and began searching her out, not seeing her, he resurfaced.

Comming face to face with the woman.

" Ahhhh! " Kurama shouted out, his voice reverberating off of the walls and coming back to the couple in the middle of the spring, causing the female half to cover her ears and the fox's ears to flick back.

" What's the matter with you?! I thought you might've drowned! " Yoko shouted at her after he got over the shock of being scared.

" Well for your information, I'm a very talented swimmer and I'm not leaving here until I get a strait answer from you. " Botan replied with her angry face on and a slight pout on, as she stared at the fox demon in front of her.

" Well stay as long as you want. Because I'm not saying. " Yoko replied, crossing his arms over his bare chest and with a pout of his own, turned his head to the other wall of the room they were in.

_' Oh so that's how it's going to be is it? ' _Botan thought as she looked at him and got a slightly evil smirk on her face.

Back with the others.

" Do you think Kurama found her? " Kuwabara asked his friends as he and Yusuke sat as close to the fire Hiei started without getting their clothes on fire.

" Yes. I'm sure the fox has found her. When it comes to her, Kurama can be rather tough to deal with. " Hiei said as he looked out into the raging snow storm, that showed no signs of stopping.

" Why's that Hiei? " Yusuke asked his friend.

" Now if I told you that, he would most likely kill me. " Hiei replied and turned his head back towards the cave wall in front of him, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

" Well I guess we should get some sleep as well, we're going to be needing all of the energy we need if we're going to be fighting tomorrow. " Yusuke said as he layed down on the ground, using his arm as support and went to sleep, Kuwabara, copying his movments, soon fell asleep as well.

Back to the love-bir...* clears throat* I mean FRIENDS in the hot springs,

While Kurama was looking in the opposite direction of her, Botan swam a little closer to him without moving the water or making any spashes to alert him to her plan.

When she was close enough, she reached her hand out and began scratching one of his furry fox ears on top of his head, causing it to move back into her touch and causing the demon before her to growl lightly.

" What are you doing Botan? " He asked through clinched teeth, willing himself under control.

" Trying to get an answer from you. And I've been wanting to touch your ears for a long time. " She answered absently, as she rubbed his ear and then reached up with her other hand, bringing it to his other ear and scratching it the same way she had the other.

And Yoko was trying his damn best to not lose control over his body and emotions like he had earlier, only this time, he wasn't so sure he could stop himself.

**cliffy! Please don't hate for stopping it here, I'm just not sure if I should do a lemon or not because my lemons aren't that good:( But if ya'll want one, I'll write a lemon for ya;)**

**And as always, thank you DELA490, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, RUBYRED517, SANTI LESTARI SABSB-CHAN, and CHICANA300 for your reviews last ch./s. **

**I'm still sorry about the mis-spelled words, If the spell check ain't working, which probably ain't XP**


	8. Trouble with love

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_And Yoko was trying his damn best to not lose control over his body and emotions like he had earlier, only this time, he wasn't so sure he could stop himself._

--

But he did.

" Botan. Stop it. " He said rather angerly, moving away from her and jumping out of the water and before Botan could turn around, he was already dressed and walking out of the door.

Sigh, " What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have even tried. " Botan said to herself as she felt tears coming to her eyes and running down her face.

Outside of the lair,

" Damn this weather! " a wolf demon shouted out into the snow storm as he continued to walk in the deep snow, walking by the lair and continuing on his way until he found a cave.

" Finally a place to stay until this thing blows over. " The wolf demon said as he walked into the cave, only to find himself with a sword behind his back and two humans in front of him.

Before the wolf demon showed up...

" Hmm? " Hiei hummed as he sensed a wolf demon approaching coming towards them, and judging by his power level, its 3x it's normal range for a this kind of wolf demon.

" Yusuke. Kuwabara. Wake up, we got company coming. " He told his friends as he got up and walked over to them.

" What kind of company? " Kuwabara asked dumbly.

" Oh just some old friends of mine. " Hiei said sarcasticly.

" Really? " Kuwabara asked again.

" Of course not you buffoon! It's the wolf demon that took that damn diamond! " Hiei said again as Yusuke got up.

" Oh. " Kuwabara said, then, " Hey! I'm not a buffoon! Shrimp! " He continued angerly.

" Will you two knock it off! We need a plan! " Yusuke said as his friends fought.

" Fine. You two get in the shadows and I'll get behind him. " Hiei said as he went into a darken space near the cave entrance as his friends went farther back and lowered their energy down, Hiei following their move and watched as the wolf demon came into the cave and he got behind him, unsheathing his sword and placing it on the demon's back, while Kuwabara and Yusuke moved to the front of him.

Back to the present,

" Who the hell are you people? " The wolf asked them.

" We're the ones whose going to kick your ass, if you don't hand over that diamond you stole from the Spirit world. " Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

The wolf demon looked a little confused for a moment, then, " Oh, you mean this thing? " he said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the diamond. " I thought it was just a piece of glass. I was going to give it to my baby sister for her birthday, but if it's that important. Here. " He said as he tossed the diamond to Yusuke and they noticed that his power level dropped greatly.

Now Yusuke and Kuwabara was confused, " You mean your not going to fight us over it? " Yusuke asked.

" Why would I do that for? It's just a diamond. " The wolf said to the friends and watched as they fell down anime style. " Did I say something wrong? " He asked.

" Uh. No. " Hiei said.

" All of that walking in this snow and we don't even get to fight the guy that stole this thing in the first place! " Yusuke shouted. " When I get back to spirit world, I'm giving that brat a beating he'll never forget! " He continued to shout.

" Hey I'm sorry for all the trouble you guys went through. But that's spirit world for you, one little thing goes wrong and all of hell breaks lose up there. " The wolf demon said with humor and even started to laugh at the joke.

As he was laughing, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally got what he said and started to laugh along with him.

" Hey man, sorry about earlier. " Yusuke said, after he got control over his laughing, he asked " You got a name there Wolf boy or what? "

" Of course, it's K-9. " The wolf demon replied with a smile.

" Really? " Kuwabara asked.

" No, you buffoon. It's Griffvin." The wolf said again.

" Oh sorry. " Kuwabara said.

They were all quite for a moment,then,

" Hey guys mind if I stay here until this damn storm stops? " Griffvin asked his new friends.

" Yeah sure man. " Yusuke replied as he feed the fire some more wood and sat down with his friends and they began talking about...well whatever that came to their mind, while Hiei kept watch for his best friend and the onna.

Back to the love-birds that won't admit their feelings,

_' Why won't he answer me? ' _Botan thought to herself as she walked back up the tunnels, in search of the fox demon that refuses to answer a simple question! Drying her eyes as she went, it wouldn't do any good if he knew that she had been crying.

_' It wouldn't matter any way. He'll just use that nose of his. ' _Botan continued to think as she came to the door she and Yoko left.

She was about to knock when she heard him say, " I know your there Botan. You don't have to knock, just come in. "

Sigh, " I was just being polite. " she said as she came in, and Yoko noticed that her voice had a bitter/sad tone to it and he felt guilty for the way he acted.

" Look. I'm sorry about my behavior earlier, I'm..I'm just not used to people touching my ears. " He said with a small smile on his handsome face.

" Nice try. " She said with a smile of her own, she walked over behind him and ran at him.

Yoko didn't even see it coming, he heard her running but he didn't think she was running at **him** and because of that, he was suddenly on the floor, being tickled.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Botan! S-S-Stop I-I-It!! " He said through his laughter.

" No. I'm getting you back from earlier! " She said, her eyes showing her laughter and their usual brightness was back in them as well and Yoko noticed it.

" O-O-Ok you win! I surrander! " He shouted out as she finally stopped her tickling.

" I never thought I'd hear the great Kurama say he gave up and to a girl like me too. " Botan said with a smile, even though it wasn't a real one.

Yoko saw through the smile and decided to get her to smile for real, " That's strange. " He said with a glint in his eye.

" What? Is their a demon in here? " she asked, a little worried that another demon had come into the lair.

Yoko sensed her worry and said rather calmly, " No there's no demon, but what I find strange is that, I never said I gave up. " As he said this he smirk his famous smirk and before Botan could blink, she was on the ground with Yoko on top of her again and felt his hands on her sides again and knew what he was doing,

He was getting **her** back for tickling him.

" Y-Y-Yoko! S-Stop! I-I'm sorry!! " She shouted out in-between the laughing and giggles.

Suddenly Yoko did stop and he looked at her with his golden eyes shining.

" Hey. What's the matter? " She asked when she noticed that he wasn't tickling her.

" That's the first time you've said my name. You usually call me by my human name. " He answered as he looked into her purple eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and also lost himself in her eyes once more.

**Here's another ch. for ya'll and I hope ya'll like it:)**

**and as always, thank you DELA490, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, RUBYRED517, SANTI LESTARI, SABSB-CHAN, AND CHICANA300 for your reviews last ch./s.**

**And I still sorry for the mis-spell words in this chapter, I still don't know why my spell-check ain't working XP**


	9. Finally! And the end

New mission: Into the woods of Demon World

By: Panther

Summary: The team is sent into the woods of Demon World by Koenma to hunt down a demon that has stolen a rare diamond that has the power to strengthen it's owner's power 3x its normal level, but as the team arrives there, they find themselves in a major snow storm and two of the members gets seperated.

Pairing: K&B

a/n: don't own characters.

_" That's the first time you've said my name. You usually call me by my human name. " He answered as he looked into her purple eyes for what felt the hundredth time and also lost himself in her eyes once more._

--

" Kurama? " She asked him as she stared into his golden eyes.

" Don't. " he said as he heard her use his human name once more.

Her showed that she understood and asked again, " Yoko? "

When she had said his demon name, he didn't what happened to him then as he closed the distance between them again, and this time, he didn't stop there and neither did she.

--

Morning, the gang,

" Get up detective, the snow finally stopped. " Hiei said as he hit the teen with his sword's handle.

" Yeah Yeah. " Yusuke said as he woke up and stretched out, yawning as he did.

Kuwabara and Griffvin woke up at the sounds the other two was making and mimicked the detectives moves.

" So did Kurama and Botan show up last night? " Kuwabara asked his friends.

" Do you see them here? " Hiei asked sarcasticly.

" Uh..No " Kuwabara replied.

" Then they didn't show up. " Hiei said in the same tone.

" Well..Looks like we got some searching to do. " Yusuke said as he got up from his spot and walked over to the cave entrance.

" Hey do you mind if I come along? " Griffvin asked.

" No we don't mind. " Yusuke said as he climbed over the snow wall that had, thankfully left just enough space at the top of the cave entrance for the four occupints to get out of.

" Wow. I don't even reconize this place anymore. " Kuwabara commented as he saw what the snow had covered, which was just about..everything!

" I guess we start back tracking. " Yusuke said as he and his friends started walking.

" I have a better idea Yusuke. " Hiei said as his jagon eye started to glow once more.

With the love-birds,

Kurama was just starting to wake up when he felt a light weight on his chest, _' what could that be? ' _He asked himself as he opened one **green** eye and saw Botan resting with her head in the crook of his neck and noticed that the light weight that he felt was her arm and that her hand was resting on top of his shoulder.

He smiled when he saw how peaceful she looked when she slept and saw that her hair had fallen in front of her face, he moved it out of her face, she stirred but didn't wake, she did however moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_' Looks like you found the onna Fox. '_ A voice said to him and it wasn't his demon side.

_' Hiei. I hope you and the others are alright. ' _Kurama replied back, with a blush on his face.

_' Yes. and that wolf demon that Koenma sent us out to find, found us and gave us the diamond without any trouble. '_

_' Wow. that's a first. Where are you at now? ' _Kurama asked his friend.

_' Do you really want to know? '_

_' Yes. I'm your friend after all. ' _

_' Well you and the onna better hurry up and get dressed, because we're right outside of your home. '_

_' WHAT! ' _

And with that, Kurama shot out of the bed, not even waking Botan up in the process, and began to hunt for his clothes that were..* mis-placed * last night.

As he was getting his jeans on, he heard Botan waking up and turned to see her looking at him, " The others are here. " He told her when he saw the look she gave him and was glad to see it disappear when he told her about their friends.

She then got up and got her clothes, that were still by the fire plants Kurama had used.

And just as they got their shirts on, they heard, " Hey Fox boy! Botan! You two alright?! "

" Yes Yusuke! We're fine. " They replied as they walked out of the room and began walking towards the entrance of the lair and saw their friends and a wolf demon standing there.

" I see that you failed to mention that the wolf demon had come along. " Kurama said as he looked at the wolf demon and noticed that he was staring a little too long at Botan and moved closer to her side, growling low so that only the wolf could hear and raised his energy up, all of this was a warning to the wolf to stay away and that Botan was his and not the wolf's.

Griffvin heard the growl and felt the energy from the fox beside the girl he was looking at and knew that he had better back down from him, he didn't know what this fox demon was capable of doing and knew it was wise to listen to his warning. Bowing his head slightly and taking a step back, he showed that he understood and wouldn't look at her again.

When Kurama saw what Griffvin did, he stopped his growl and lowered his energy level back to normal again, knowing that he wouldn't look at his girl again.

" Well now that everyone's here. Let's get out of here. I've got to go teach a brat something about sending us out in a damn blizzard and nearly getting one of killed because he failed to mention the weather we would be in! " Yusuke said/shouted as he finished his sentence and getting angrier by the minute.

The others nodded in a agreement and began to walk back to the portal, Griffvin leaving them after another mile or two from walking, saying he had to go get another present for his baby sister.

" Kurama, you know I can walk on my own right? " Botan asked as she was being carried by her lover.

" Yes I know. But I don't want you to get sick. You are wearing shorts after all and holding you like this will keep you warm. "

" I know that! But do you have to carry me **over** your shoulder?! "

Kurama only chuckled and moved her from his shoulder and carried her bridle-style the rest of the way back to the portal were they entered and watched as Yusuke left to go and ' talk ' to Koenma and Hiei go back into the demon world portal, saying he had to go check on something, but they knew he was just going to Mukuro. Kuwabara then walked over to the human world portal and said he was going home. Kurama looked at Botan and asked if she would like to go to his place after she changed, she of course said no, but she quickly said that she would go just as she was when she saw the hurt look in Kurama's green eyes.

And that's where they stayed for the day until Koenma called saying Botan had to get back to work, she summoned her oar, saying that she would come by later after she was done ferrying the souls she had to escort. And Kurama couldn't wait until she came.

**the end.**

**Hope ya'll liked it and I'm sorry for not updating, I had a bad case of writers block X**

**And as always, thank you DELA490, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, RUBYRED517, SANTI LESTARI, SABSB-CAHN, CHICANA300 and any other's for reviews for this ch. and my last ch./s**

**And I'm still sorry for the mis-spelled words if there are any in this ch. and in the last ch./s stupid spell-check **_**STILL **_**ain't working XP**


End file.
